


lucky you

by beili



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Movie: SPECTRE (2015), Movie: Skyfall (2012), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beili/pseuds/beili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(there's nothing you can do.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	lucky you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isthisrubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthisrubble/gifts).



> New Year gift for the wonderful [isthisrubble](http://archiveofourown.org/users/isthisrubble/pseuds/isthisrubble) <3

**Author's Note:**

> Also available on [tumblr](http://beili.tumblr.com/post/138222938081/i-can-finally-post-it-argh-the-holiday-card-i-made).


End file.
